


Not Jealous

by myorphans (GrumpyGayCat)



Series: tłumaczenia braveten [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Translation, fic w którym Yuuri ma kogoś gdy Victor przyjeżdża do Hasetsu, i Victor bardzo kocha i bardzo wypiera fakty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGayCat/pseuds/myorphans
Summary: (tłumaczenie)Victor nie był zazdrosny.(To taka mantra wyryta w jego umyśle, te cztery słowa).Nie był zazdrosny, gdy Yuuri trzymał dłoń kogoś innego.Nie był zazdrosny, gdy zobaczył ich przytulających się przed Ice Castle zanim Yuuri wszedł do środka na trening.A już na pewno nie był zazdrosny, kiedy zobaczył jak tamten chłopak całuje Yuuriego w policzek przed zawodami. Absolutnie. Wcale nie bielały mu od tego kłykcie, wcale nie sztywniało całe jego ciało.Victornie byłzazdrosny.





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414317) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Fic oryginalnie został opublikowany przez braveten i to do niej należą wszystkie prawa autorskie.  
> Tłumaczenie opublikowane zostało za zgodą autorki oryginału.  
> Miłego czytania! ;>

Victor nie był zazdrosny.

(To taka mantra wyryta w jego umyśle, te cztery słowa).

Nie był zazdrosny, gdy Yuuri trzymał dłoń kogoś innego.

Nie był zazdrosny, gdy zobaczył ich przytulających się przed Ice Castle zanim Yuuri wszedł do środka na trening.

A już na pewno nie był zazdrosny, kiedy zobaczył jak tamten chłopak całuje Yuuriego w policzek przed zawodami. Absolutnie. Wcale nie bielały mu od tego kłykcie, wcale nie sztywniało całe jego ciało.

Victor _nie był_ zazdrosny.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny.

Zignorował Yuriego. Oczy utkwione miał w dwójce mężczyzn na drugim końcu lodowiska, siedzących obok siebie i rozmawiających po japońsku. Nawet niczego nie robili. Po prostu rozmawiali. A Victor nie mógł tego znieść.

(Ale nie był zazdrosny. To już zostało ustalone).

\- Nie jestem – odpowiedział Yuriemu, bo jeśli będzie to powtarzał dostatecznie często to stanie się to prawdą.

Yurio zaczął się śmiać - tak paskudnie, że Victora aż zapiekła skóra. – To dlaczego wyglądasz tak, jakbyś chciał kolesia zamordować?

Kiedy przyjechał do Hasetsu nie wiedział, że Yuuri kogoś ma. Nie, żeby miał z przyjazdu zrezygnować, gdyby to wiedział, bo oczywiście to nawet nie wchodziło w grę. Po prostu w pewnym sensie przeżył szok. No, dobrze, nie szok. Yuuri był i atrakcyjny, i miły, i prawdopodobnie miał w sobie całe dobro tego świata, ale… Było to niekomfortowe.

(Niekomfortowe?)

(To też nie jest odpowiednie słowo).

\- Odwróć się, to się robi dziwaczne – upomniał go Yurio.

Posłuchał. Ale zaraz usłyszał śmiech Yuuriego i jego oczy znowu same się do niego przylepiły.

Yuuri podawał mu imię swojego chłopaka najpewniej setki razy i Victor je znał - ale to jedno z tych imion, które mogłyby przywołać grom z jasnego nieba, gdyby miał o nim pomyśleć albo powiedzieć je na głos. Więc jego chłopak to po prostu Chłopak. Z dużym „C”.

Co też ten Chłopak powiedział, by wywołać śmiech Yuuriego? Czy jest zabawniejszy od Victora? Victor z pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Chłopak żartował. Założyłby się, że śmiech Yuuriego jest udawany, że żart jest udawany, ciekawe czy powinien zaopatrzyć się w słownik japońsko-rosyjski, żeby móc stwierdzić jak _zabawny_ był ten pseudo-żart…

\- Wow, Victor – powiedział Yurio i Victor rzucił na niego okiem. – Cziluj. Przestań się do niego ślinić i pomóż mi z tą sekwencją kroków. – Młody Rosjanin sięgnął do swoich łyżew i ściągnął z nich ochraniacze, po czym wyprostował się ponownie, patrząc na swojego trenera, póki ten też się nie ruszył.

Victor zwilżył wargi, kierując się w stronę lodu - i się zatrzymał.

– Yuuri! – zawołał.

Yuuri podniósł głowę. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Victor celowo spojrzał na tego drugiego stalowym wzrokiem, następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego protegowanego, łagodząc je i wypełniając miłością do granic możliwości. – Chodź się rozgrzać – powiedział.

Łyżwiarz uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Chłopak pocałował go w policzek.

(W policzek).

(A Yuuri się zarumienił).

( _Zarumienił_ ).

(Ale Victor nie był zazdrosny, prawda?)

(Nie był zazdrosny).

(Ewidentnie. Jak można coś takiego w ogóle sugerować).

Yuuri podszedł do niego z wciąż zarumienionymi policzkami, a Victor obserwował Chłopaka, jak opuszcza lodowisko z telefonem w ręce, pisząc do kogoś smsa. Oby nie pisał do Yuuriego. Do każdego, byle nie do Yuuriego. Cichy głosik w jego głowie mówił mu, że byłoby to troszkę bez sensu, gdyby Chłopak faktycznie pisał właśnie do niego, ale Victor go uciszył.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – spytał Yuuri.

\- Jasne.

W odpowiedzi uniósł brew.

Yurio zawarczał, żeby podszedł i pomógł mu z jakąś jakże-niesamowicie-ważną rzeczą. Yuuri rozpoczął rozgrzewkę. A Victor przełknął ślinę. Napięcie schodziło z niego, w miarę jak przyzwyczajał się do nieobecności Chłopaka. Która była dobra. Jego nieobecność była dobra.

 

~

 

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Yuuri spojrzał na niego z lodu, na którym leżał i podarował mu słaby uśmiech. – W porządku, po prostu… ała.

Victor nachylił się nad nim, marszcząc brwi. – Gdzie boli?

\- Wylądowałem na kolanie – wyjaśnił Japończyk.

Victor podsunął mu nogawkę spodni do góry, odsłaniając kolano, by móc je obadać. Istotnie, obite - ale nie jakoś strasznie. – Okej, wstań – powiedział i mu pomógł. – Ale nie stawaj na nim.  
Yuuri skinął głową i posłuchał, przenosząc większość swojego ciężaru na jedną nogę i o mało się znowu nie wywracając. Victor zareagował, obejmują go w pasie i pomagając mu zejść z lodowiska, po czym usadził ich oboje na ławce. – Pójdę po apteczkę – powiedział zanim odszedł szybkim krokiem.

Kiedy wrócił, Yuuri patrzył na niego dziwnie, w zamyśleniu. Brwi miał ściągnięte do siebie, nogę ułożoną na ławce. Victor uklęknął przed nim i zaczął opatrywać go z delikatnością, a gdy w pewnym momencie

Yuuri zasyczał – odskoczył od niego i spojrzał na podopiecznego z troską.

\- Zabolało? – domyślił się.

Yuuri skinął głową. – Nic się nie stało, kontynuuj.

Kiedy skończył, Yuuri opuścił nogę, by mógł usiąść obok niego. – No, wkrótce powinna być jak nowa. Ale przez pewien czas nie możesz jeździć.

Odwrócił się. – Jak długo?

\- Nie wiem, tak długo jak będzie się goić.

\- Ale zbliża się Rostelecom i j…

Victor uniósł brew.

– To nie jest dyskusja, przykro mi. Musisz się najpierw wykurować.

Yuuri przygryzł dolną wargę zębami, zmartwiony.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję, tak swoją drogą.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i Yuuri odpowiedział mu tym samym. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów i to takie rozpraszające, nieprawdaż? Sposób, w który Yuuri się uśmiecha? Delikatnie, i ma taki błysk w oczach, że jego trener nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, prawie pewien, że mógłby zostać w tej chwili do końca swojego życia. Młodszy z mężczyzn polizał usta, a Victor nie mógł przestać patrzeć, oczarowany.

\- Yuuri… - zaczął, ale nie był pewien, co ma powiedzieć, co _chciałby_ powiedzieć.

\- Victor, ja…

I wtedy. Glos.

\- Yuuri! Przyniosłem ci obiad!

Victor obrócił się i zobaczył Chłopaka, który zamarł, spoglądając po nich skołowanym wzrokiem. Ale za chwilę jego dezorientacja zniknęła, a on już do nich podchodził. – Cześć, Victor. Przepraszam, domyśliłem się, że dalej będziecie na lodowisku. Chciałem to tylko podrzucić.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się i go przytulił. O sekundę za długo, jeśli o zdanie Victora chodzi. Ale nie był zazdrosny, oczywiście.

– Tak właściwie to upadłem na kolano – wyjaśnił Yuuri.

Chłopak sapnął i obadał mu staw, jakby był w stanie zobaczyć uraz przez spodnie. – Wszystko w porządku? Jest źle?

\- Nie jest – zapewnił.

Chłopak spojrzał na Victora.

Jakby to była wina Victora.

(Jakby to była _wina Victora_ ).

(Jakby Victor mógł kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić Yuuriego. Jakby kiedykolwiek mógł chcieć go skrzywdzić).

(Jakby).

( _Jakby_ ).

\- Victor mówi, że przez pewien czas nie mogę jeździć – powiedział Yuuri z żalem, patrząc na trenera.

\- O nie, to niedobrze – odpowiedział współczująco Chłopak.

Victor zacisnął usta. – Ani za dużo chodzić.

\- Możesz zostać u mnie, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Chłopak. – Przyjechałem autem, więc mogę cię tam zabrać od razu…

\- Ale dalej możemy ćwiczyć. – Rosjanin wciął mu się w słowo.

Zagapili się na niego oboje, a Yuuri potrząsnął głową. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Możemy przeglądać stare programy – podsunął. – Jeśli chcesz. Jazda to nie jedyna forma treningu.

Yuuri skinął głową.

– Okej, to dobry pomysł. Chcesz z nami zostać? – zapytał Chłopaka, łapiąc go za rękę i ją ściskając.

Victor chciał rozerwać ucisk ich dłoni, ale zamiast tego siedział spokojnie.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko? Nie przeszkadzałbym.

(Miałby).

(Nawet bardzo).

Ale widział tą nadzieję w oczach Yuuriego.

\- Nie, możesz zostać.

\- Okej. – I usiadł po drugiej stronie młodszego łyżwiarza.

Yuuri spojrzał na prawo, na Victora, i na lewo, na Chłopaka. Żaden z nich nie patrzył jednak na niego, obaj nawzajem mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby brali udział w improwizowanych zawodach na spojrzenia. I Victor pod żadnym pozorem nie miał zamiaru odwrócić wzroku jako pierwszy. Nie zważając na niezręczność sytuacji.

\- Czy któryś z was mógłby mi podać telefon? – przerwał im Yuuri. – Mam tam nieco nagranych występów, ale został w szatni.

Podnieśli się w tym samym momencie. Victor musiał w tym celu na moment odwrócić wzrok, ale nie żałował, bo robił to dla Yuuriego, a Yuuri jest wart znacznie więcej niż jakieś żałosne zawody spojrzeń. –

Przyniosę go – zaoferował.

\- Ja mogę to zrobić – sekundował mu Chłopak.

\- To nic takiego – nalegał Victor.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę i ponownie nawiązali ten nieprzyjemny kontakt wzrokowy.

Oczy miał zielone. Absurdalnie zielone, jak trawa. Victor pomyślał o irytującym dźwięku kosiarki, bo to była najlepsza obelga, jaka przychodziła mu teraz do głowy. I włosy miał krótkie. Krótsze od jego własnych. I pewnie nawet nie były _miękkie_

\- Uhm… - zaczął Yuuri, zdezorientowany.

Victor wystrzelił w kierunku szatni, zostawiając patrzącego za nim bezczynnie Chłopaka w tyle. Znalazł telefon i od razu wrócił, wręczając go Yuuriemu z dumą. Jego Chłopak wyglądał na dość podirytowanego, co rosyjski łyżwiarz uznał za swoje małe zwycięstwo.

\- Otwórz swój poprzedni program dowolny – polecił Yuuriemu.

Kilkukrotnie zatrzymywali nagranie, aby Victor mógł wytknąć mu rzeczy, które można było poprawić lub takie, które zostały wykonane perfekcyjnie – i choć Yuuri słuchał go w ciszy, Victor miał pewność, że robi to uważnie, przyswajając całą nową wiedzę. Co jakiś czas coś komentował, odpowiadał mu na takie czy inne pytanie, i wkrótce byli w pełni pochłonięci nagraniem i rozmową.  
W którymś momencie, gdy Victor chciał zatrzymać nagranie po raz kolejny, jego dłoń otarła się o dłoń Yuuriego. Zwykły przypadek, niemniej jednak elektryzujący, i gdy podniósł głowę by na niego spojrzeć napotkał zaciekawiony wzrok mężczyzny. Jakby czekał, chcąc wiedzieć, co teraz nastąpi.

\- Będę się zmywał – powiedział nagle Chłopak.

Oczy Yuuriego oderwały się od oczu Victora, na twarzy miał wypisaną troskę. – Och, okej. Dzięki za obiad.

Odpowiedział mu smutny uśmiech. – Nie ma sprawy. Zdzwonimy się?

\- Jasne. – Yuuri wstał, żeby go przytulić.

Victor z trudem przełknął ślinę.

(Tylko dlaczego nie czuł się szczęśliwy?

(Nie powinien być szczęśliwy? Przed chwilą był szczęśliwy).

Mężczyzna usiadł ponownie, a atmosfera nagle zgęstniała. Victor czuł, że zaschło mu gardło.

Nie puścili nagrania ponownie.

\- Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?

Spojrzał na Yuuriego i serce mu pękło. Oczy miał smutne, utkwione w telefonie leżącym na jego kolanach, w jego złożonych dłoniach. Kciukiem pocierał jeden z paznokci, zębami zagryzał dolną wargę. – Oczywiście.

\- Za… Zamierzam zerwać z Makoto.

Och.

To było…

Niespodziewane?

Victor nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu ludzi, nawet Yuuriego. Nawet jego, którego nigdy nie chciał widzieć smutnego, którego tak desperacko próbował ponownie uszczęśliwić. A mimo to siedział tam bezczynnie. – Och.

\- Och? – Yuuri spojrzał na niego i Victor poczuł, jak kłuje go poczucie winy. Z trudem spróbował znaleźć inne słowa.

\- To… To szkoda.

Nie zaimponował mu. – Nie brzmisz na zbytnio zmartwionego.

Rosjanin zamarł, skonfundowany. – Jestem zmartwiony. O ciebie. Znaczy się… Bo to… To nie najlepsze wieści… Prawda?

Yuuri westchnął i wstał, przenosząc cały ciężar swojego ciała na lewą nogę. – Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy więcej nie próbował przyjść do ciebie po poradę.

\- Yuuri, zaczekaj – pospieszył Victor, zaciskając powieki i przeklinając w myślach. – Przepraszam, ja nie… Przepraszam. Dlaczego zamierzasz z nim zerwać?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział z żalem.

Victor chwycił jego dłoń, choć nie był to najprawdopodobniej dobry moment, lecz nie miał być to gest romantyczny i na całe szczęście młodszy z mężczyzn zdawał się to rozumieć. Gestem wskazał mu, aby usiadł z powrotem na ławce i Yuuri go posłuchał, wzdychając, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie wiesz, dlaczego? – zapytał łagodnie Victor.

\- Byliśmy ze sobą przez rok zanim…

(Zanim?)

\- Byliśmy ze sobą przez rok – zaczął od nowa. – I było dobrze, ja lubiłem jego, on lubił mnie, i jakoś tak zawsze zakładałem, że kiedyś weźmiemy ślub, wiesz? To byłoby takie proste. Bo tak w sumie to czemu nie? To miało sens.

Victor skinął głową. Może nie do końca rozumiał, ale się starał. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w prawdziwym, długim związku i nigdy nie czuł do nikogo tego, co teraz czuł do Yuuriego. Bywał na randkach, oczywiście, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Nic na tyle poważnego, by myśleć o ślubie.

\- Ale potem to się zmieniło – westchnął Yuuri.

W Victorze zrodziła się nadzieja, ale nie powiedział o tym niczego.

Jedynie zapytał, żeby się upewnić.

\- Dlaczego?

Yuuri spojrzał na niego, włosy opadały mu na okulary i Victor wyciągnął dłoń, by je poprawić. Czując dotyk młodszy z mężczyzn wstrzymał oddech, cichnąc. Szybko zabrał od niego rękę, w jego ustach, jak w naładowanej armacie, czekały przeprosiny – A jak myślisz? – zapytał wtedy łyżwiarz.

Victorowi aż opadła szczęka. – Ja nie… Czy to…?

Yuuri zamknął oczy, podirytowany. – Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, prawda?

\- Nie mam… pojęcia?

\- Przepraszam za zaczęcie tematu – powiedział nagle Yuuri, znów się podnosząc.

Victor patrzył za nim oniemiały, gdy ten kuśtykał do wyjścia.

(Co się właśnie stało?)

Yurio podjechał do otaczającej lodowisko pół-ścianki i przewiesił przez nią ramiona. – Co zrobiłeś?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nigdy wcześnie nie widziałem wkurzonego Yuuriego – zauważył. – W zasadzie to dzięki temu jest mniej irytujący.

 

~

 

\- Przepraszam.

To jedyna rzecz, którą umiał powiedzieć.

Yuuri spojrzał na niego pozbawionymi snu oczami, czarne włosy niemiłosiernie poczochrane.

\- Przepraszasz? Victor, jest _północ_.

\- Wiem. Mogę wejść?

Mężczyzna przesunął się w drzwiach, a Victor przekroczył próg jego sypialni i usiadł na biurku. Yuuri obserwował go uważnie, cały czas stojąc przy drzwiach. Niczym przerażone zwierzę gotowe uciec w każdym momencie. Victor poczuł, jak go mdli.

\- A tak dokładniej to za co przepraszasz? – zapytał Yuuri i ziewnął.

(Hm, może jednak nie przemyślał tego aż tak dobrze).

\- Za sprawienie ci przykrości.

Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho, potrząsając głową. – Okej, wybaczone. Mogę już spać?

\- Ja… Yuuri…

\- Zerwałem z nim – uciął. – Czy to jest to, po co przyszedłeś? Żeby to usłyszeć?

Zapiekło.

(Zapiekło bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Bo gdyby Yuuri przekazał mu wieści wcześniej, cieszyłby się i urządził imprezę. Ale teraz jedynie bolało).

\- Nie, przyszedłem przeprosić. – I to _była_ prawda.

\- Ale ty nawet nie wiesz, za co masz przeprosić – zauważył. – Ani dlaczego przepraszasz, ani czy w ogóle powinieneś przepraszać.

Victor przeniósł ciężar ciała na z nogi na nogę. – Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć?

Yuuri westchnął, siadając na łóżku. Miał na sobie szorty i nic nie zasłaniało opatrunku, który miał na kolanie. Victor zauważył, że był on z jednej strony poszarpany - Yuuri miał w zwyczaju zajmować czymś dłonie, gdy się denerwował. Przyłapał go na tym już wieku temu.

\- To nic strasznego, naprawdę. Nie musisz przepraszać, wszystko jest okej.

\- Ale mi zależy – powiedział Victor i drugi z mężczyzn zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Zależy mi – powtórzył. – Po prostu… Ja nie… Boję się, że coś popsuję.

\- Co masz na myśli? – dopytywał delikatnie Yuuri.

Victor westchnął, podnosząc się, żeby móc usiąść na łóżku obok niego.

(Czy się przyzna?)

(Nie, nie, nie mógłby).

(Bo Victor Nikiforov nie jest zazdrosny.).

(Nigdy nie był, nigdy nie będzie).

(Z tym, że jest i był).

Był zazdrosny, bo to on chciał być tym, który trzyma dłoń Yuuriego, chciał być tym, który go rozśmiesza, tym, chciał być tym, który przynosi mu obiad i sprawia mu radość, i całuje go delikatnie. Chciał leżeć z nim w łóżku i oglądać seriale, i zamawiać z nim żarcie na wynos, i chodzić z nim na długie spacery, i robić te wszystkie inne, niedorzeczne, łzawe rzeczy. I chciał tego _mocno_. Boleśnie mocno.

\- Zależy mi – powiedział po raz trzeci, bo Yuuri musiał wiedzieć, i bo nie był pewien czy było coś, co mogło wyrazić jego uczucia lepiej, niż te dwa proste słowa. – Zawsze zależało. Jesteś dla mnie ważny, Yuuri, i powinienem był ci to powiedzieć już dawno temu, ale… Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem.

\- To… - zaczął słabnącym głosem. – Czy masz na myśli…?

Victor uśmiechnął się delikatnie, schylając przy tym głowę. – Mam.

\- Zerwałem z Makoto z twojego powodu.

Znów spojrzał w górę, szukając wzrokiem odpowiedzi – bo to nie miało sensu, przecież to by znaczyło, że…

Yuuri oblizał wargi. – To nie był… Myślałem, że to chłopak dla mnie, ale potem spotkałem ciebie i uświadomiłem sobie, że jest inaczej. Że to skończone.

\- Och.

\- Taaa.

Victor uśmiechnął się nerwowo i złapał go za rękę. Yuuri spojrzał w dół, na ich połączone ze sobą palce, i ścisnął je na próbę. – Yuuri… Czy ty… Czy chciałbyś może…?

\- Czyżby Victorowi Nikiforovi zabrakło słów? – zażartował cichutko.

\- Tak myślę – przyznał.

\- To ci przedstawienie.

Victor wybąkał coś w odpowiedzi sunąc kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni Yuurieo. Myśli o tym, jak widział trzymającego jego dłonie Chłopaka, o sposobie, w jaki Yuuri się do niego uśmiechał…

Z tym, że Yuuri _go_ pocałował.

(Jego. Tutaj, teraz).

(Delikatnie. Eksperymentalnie. Wybuchowo).

(To właśnie taki pocałunek. Taki, o którym Victor jedynie słyszał, którego sam nigdy nie przeżył – taki, przez który serce wyskakuje z piersi, a całe ciało obraca się, chcąc więcej).

Victor zaplątał dłoń we włosach Yuuriego. Były miękkie, jego usta ciepłe, ich nogi się stykały, wolne ręce wciąż pozostawały splecione i docierało do niego tyle bodźców, że nie wiedział, na którym powinien się skupić najpierw, że już nie był pewien, czy jeszcze pamięta jak się oddycha ani jak się myśli, jak się _przetwarza_. Usta Yuuriego uchyliły się zapraszająco i Victor westchnął, naśladując jego ruch, wyplątując dłoń z włosów chłopaka i przesuwając ją na jego plecy, by delikatnie położyć go na łóżku.

\- Byłem zazdrosny – wypalił niespodziewanie Victor.

Jego słowa były głośne. Dobitne.

Yuuri zamrugał do niego, zmieszany.

(Bo Yuuri nie rozumiał. Nie miał pojęcia, że Victor przyznawał się do tego nie tylko jemu, ale i samemu sobie)>

\- Byłem zazdrosny – powtórzył, bo musiał jeszcze raz usłyszeć, jak to mówi. – I przepraszam.

\- Domyśliłem się – przyznał się Yuuri.

Victor znów dotknął jego włosów, druga dłoń zaplątana w pościeli. – Naprawdę?

Yuuri skinął głową. – Nie najlepiej ci szło ukrywanie się. No i raz słyszałem, jak rozmawiasz o tym z Makkachinem.

Victor czuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Podniósł się i teraz zamiast leżeć na Yuurim – siedział obok niego w szoku.

\- Słyszałeś to? Myślałem… Nie chciałem…

Odpowiedział mu śmiech. – Uhm, żartowałem.

\- Och. No tak.

Niezręcznie.

Yuuri usiadł i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Ty… Rozmawiasz o mnie z Makkachinem?

\- Nie – skłamał Victor.

\- A on ci odpowiada?

\- Yuuri.

\- Powinieneś spróbować pisać pamiętnik.

\- _Yuuri_.

\- Sorki, sorki. Po prostu… Sam nie wiem. Jakoś mógłbym to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Krzywdzisz mnie – zajęczał Victor, opierając się o ramę łóżka, patrząc na Japończyka by sprawdzić, czy jego przedstawienie działa. Yuuri jednak nie wyglądał, jakby mu wierzył, jedynie uniósł brew na to dramowanie.

Potem wpada mu do głowy jakiś pomysł. – Mogę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić?

Victor wyszczerzył zęby. – Może. Mam kilka pomysłów.

Więc Yuuri go pocałował.

I Victor nie był już zazdrosny.

(I teraz była to prawda).

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli się podobało - zostaw serduszko też pod **[oryginałem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9414317)**!


End file.
